


By Candlelight

by Melusine6619



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Erotica, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine6619/pseuds/Melusine6619
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas admires his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Candlelight

In the candlelight Legolas admired his lover. The play of light that surrounded their makeshift bed gently illuminated Aragorn’s features.

Legolas’ eyes continued their quest lower, lovingly roamed heaving chest and rippling abdomen, swept over long legs moving restlessly on the blankets. His gaze travelled back, settled again on the passion-glazed face.

Entranced by the sight, Legolas ran gentle fingertips along one light-enhanced cheekbone, down through the beard and lower still. Lips followed, traced their way through the shadowed valleys and contours. 

Salt pooled on Aragorn’s skin and Legolas drank him in like a thirsty man emerging from the desert. 

finis


End file.
